


Make Me Feel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Asexuality, Bondage, Crossdressing (mentioned), Dom Dean, Feathers & Featherplay, Ice Play, M/M, Mild Tickling, Nipple Play, Sensation Play, Sub Castiel, non-sexual bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Cas isn't interested in sex doesn't mean he can’t enjoy some kinky activities. The ‘S’ in BDSM doesn’t stand for sex anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, I got upset because someone said you can't be asexual AND kinky so this little fic happened. Also I have no idea how to rate this tbh.
> 
> I should probably explain that by 'non-sexual bdsm' I mean that there's no touching of genitals involved with the exception of Dean masturbating at the end. Cas doesn't really take part in that although he's present.  
> And yes, I actually got the idea with the bee boxers from an entry in an online forum and I found it so cute I had to include it.

Dean was incredibly confused when the topic first came up. Sure, he had already accepted that Castiel was asexual and that he would have to rely on his right hand in the future. It hadn’t been a huge problem for him but then Cas went and dropped another bomb on him.

Dean had just gotten over the fact that there were in fact people who didn’t like sex when Castiel admitted that he wanted to try some BDSM related things. Without sex involved. It had seemed very difficult and contradictory at first but in retrospect Dean is glad that they put so much effort in research and their own personal discussions about how to do this. The first thing they did was to get Castiel a collar and even though some time has passed since then, Dean still gets excited when he sees him wearing it.

They walk a fine line when they play, Dean especially. He knows he has to be careful, Cas has set very strict boundaries that need to be respected even though he’s definitely gotten more relaxed about certain things. He’s become comfortable with taking his clothes off with Dean in the room and he has no problems being naked in front of him in everyday life. Being naked while they play is a line Castiel refuses to cross but considering that when they started out, Castiel insisted on being more or less completely clothed, it’s definitely progress.

Truth be told, Dean is just happy that Castiel trusts him with all of this.

~*****~

 

It may have taken them some time to figure out how to go about this but Castiel is pretty happy with the result. He’s always seen his desire to submit to someone as a problem since he had absolutely no interest in sex, but with Dean, it just works. Though to be fair, there are certain things Castiel usually only indulges in when he’s alone. One of them is crossdressing. Panties, thigh-highs, skirts, Castiel loves it all. And it’s not that Dean dislikes it, quite the contrary in fact, but Castiel knows that it can be difficult for Dean because he usually ends up very aroused by the whole situation and has to go take care of himself. Which is why Castiel prefers to wear panties when Dean is not home.

Skirts are more of a grey area because they don’t really do much for Dean even though he’s admitted that Castiel looks good in them. He likes wearing them, sometimes even in bed, and so far Dean hasn’t complained about it. Of course there was that one memorable day that Castiel spent doing chores around the house in a maid costume that left Dean salivating. Unsurprisingly, he had to retreat to the bathroom for some private time more than once.

Still, Castiel doesn’t dress up that often, simply because he likes it better when he gets to do things _with_ Dean.

In their everyday life, he enjoys the small things, like getting handfed by Dean. It doesn’t even matter whether Castiel also sits at the table or is kneeling on the floor. Just having Dean take care of him like that is enough to make Castiel happy. It’s similar when Dean is working in his home office and Castiel gets to kneel next to Dean’s chair with his head resting on his partner’s thigh. Occasional petting from Dean included. It’s relaxing and the only thing that makes those situations even better is when Castiel is restrained in some form.

Bondage is something Castiel has discovered he likes a lot, in pretty much every variation. Casual rope harnesses are some of his favorite things when he and Dean aren’t planning on doing a longer scene. Said harnesses usually aren’t overly elaborate and depending on his mood, Castiel switches between restricting and purely ornamental ones. Dean always helps him tie the knots and to make things a bit easier for him in terms of getting aroused, Castiel always wears his boxers with the bees printed on them. The ones Dean finds ridiculous. While Castiel may look ‘fucking sexy’ (in Dean’s words) with his upper body bound with rope, as soon as Dean’s gaze travels a bit further down, he usually ends up laughing. Which then ends in kissing. Which Castiel is definitely not complaining about.

He also likes getting tied up in random situations during the day, be it when they watch a movie, while Dean feeds him, or when they play videogames. Since he needs his hands for the latter one, Castiel mostly just uses leather cuffs which still allow him to grip the controller properly. When he feels like it, he adds a ball gag. Of course he doesn’t do these things all the time and when he does, he always asks if Dean’s okay with it. It only happens rarely that Dean isn’t in the mood to play videogames with his bound and/or gagged boyfriend.

The only downside to it is that Dean always ends up kissing him a lot more often then and it wouldn’t be the first time that they can’t finish a game because of an impromptu make out session. Then again, it’s debatable whether this is actually a downside.

 

~*****~

 

It’s rare that their schedules actually match up outside of the holidays and weekends and Dean knows they need to make the most of the free time they have together. Today they decided to do a bigger scene and Dean is just grabbing the last few things he needs while he listens to Cas’ breathing.

His boyfriend is lying on the bed, tied up with his wrists and ankles bound to all four corners of the bed. One of Castiel’s old ties serves as a gag and the blindfold over his eyes is supposed to make all the sensations he’ll be subjected to more intense. He’s almost completely naked, save for a pair of black boxer briefs. They’re kind of a visual sign for Cas’ boundaries, everything that’s covered by them is off limits. Which basically means his genitals and hole. Everything else is usually fair game unless Cas says otherwise before they begin a scene.

For a few moments, Dean just stands at the end of the bed and admires the sight before him. He’ll probably never get used to how much Cas trusts him, trusts him with his body, trusts him to not cross his boundaries, trusts him to not take advantage. He spends nearly another minute just watching the rise and fall of Cas’ chest before he finally drops all the items he’s been holding onto the bed. Cas startles at the sound and Dean quickly kneels between his legs and places his hands on his thighs.

“It’s okay, it’s just me. Sorry, should have warned you.” He presses a soft kiss to Cas’ stomach. “I’m gonna start now, alright?”

A grunt and nod come as response and Dean smiles. This is gonna be fun. He knows the exact spots where Cas is the most sensitive but he doesn’t start there and instead starts kissing his way down the length of Cas left arm, from wrist to shoulder. Dean gives the right arm the same treatment before he moves on to Cas’ neck.

Luckily, Cas is okay with hickeys and Dean uses every opportunity he gets to put as many of them on him as possible. It’s no different today and although he doesn’t count them, Dean is sure that he’s left at least ten on Cas throat and around his collar bones. He knows he’s only allowed to kiss, not lick, and he continues with his hickey quest as he moves down Cas’ body. He spends a long time covering every inch of Cas’ chest with kisses but completely bypasses his nipples, saving them for later.

When Dean finally moves to the stomach region, Cas starts squirming. He’s a bit ticklish there but not so much that this would be torture for him. Dean grabs his hips to hold him down as he keeps kissing him and Cas gives a small, displeased groan but doesn’t react otherwise. Once he’s satisfied with his work, Dean stops with the kisses and grins. Just because he can, he turns his head a bit to the side and starts rubbing his scruff against the sensitive flesh of Cas’ stomach, which gets him moving again, trying to escape the slight burn. It doesn’t last long, and Dean pulls away before Cas gets too sore.

Naturally, he completely ignores the area that’s covered by the boxer briefs and moves on to Cas’ thighs. Just like with his arms, Dean moves along the entire length of the limb, from thigh to ankles and then back up to do the same to the other one.

When he’s done, Dean sits back on his heels and admires his work. He’s not really ready yet to move on to the next part of the evening and so he leans down again to get his mouth on Cas’ inner thigh again. He kisses and nips at the area right below where the boxer briefs end and already he feels sorry for Cas who’s going to have beard burn there tomorrow too.

Now there’s only two places that haven’t gotten any attention yet and it’s where Dean’s mouth wanders next. He starts with the left nipple, gently wraps his lips around it before he sucks. Cas whines above him and it only encourages Dean to use his teeth. That earns him another whine and he happily continues, alternating between sucking and nipping at the nub. He keeps doing that until it’s red and hard before he moves on to the other side. Cas’ right nipple hasn’t gotten any kind of stimulation yet because Dean refused to use his hands but now he remedies that, giving it the same treatment the other one received.

When he’s happy with the result, Dean gets on his hands and knees and crawls up the bed until he can properly kiss Cas’ forehead right above the blindfold and then press another kiss to his lips even though the gag is in the way.

“I’m moving on to part two now. It’s a surprise but I promise you’ll like it.”

Cas makes a noise that sounds like ‘uh-huh’ and nods and Dean takes that as an okay to continue. He grabs one of the feathers that are still lying at the foot of the bed but before he does something with it, he takes a quick glance at Cas’ crotch. Cas isn’t hard, which is not really that surprising. He rarely is when they do stuff like this and Dean can’t say that he understands it, but as long as Cas is happy with what they do, it’s good enough for him. Dean is already on his way to full hardness but he’s doing his best to ignore it. Cas is the priority right now.

He takes the feather properly in hand and slowly brings it down to touch the skin of Cas’ chest. The touch is literally feather light at best but Cas immediately gives a little humming sound and Dean knows that he’s already figured it out. No reason to be secretive then.

He starts like he did with the kisses, on Cas’ arms, before he continues with his chest. Where the feather touched skin, goosebumps appear and Dean is impressed that Cas’ breathing has barely changed. Were it him, Dean knows he’d already be panting after all what’s happened so far. Then again, Cas always reacts differently than most people would. Which is one of those things that makes him so interesting.

Just like before, Dean completely ignores Cas’ nipples for now and concentrates on the rest of his torso. Touching his stomach gets him squirming again and Cas actually yelps once when Dean dips the feather into his navel. Dean is getting excited for what he’s going to do next as he slowly drags the feather across Cas’ legs.

The only place where Cas is really ticklish is his feet and that’s exactly where Dean is headed. Although Dean absolutely hates being tickled, he knows his boyfriend enjoys it to a certain extent as long as it’s not too much. Dean just has to be careful.

When he reaches Cas’ ankles and lifts the feather up, Cas tenses and he probably knows what’s coming. Dean quickly takes the second feather he brought earlier and then immediately attacks both feet at once. The moment the feathers touch skin, Cas starts thrashing in his bonds and the whole bed frame squeaks in protest. The cuffs keeping his ankles tethered to the bedposts don’t let him go far and Dean has no problems following every movement. He ignores the sounds of protest coming from Cas and continues dragging the feathers up and down his feet. Once he even lets the feathers glide through the small spaces between Cas’ toes and it results in a high pitched yelp and an even more violently struggling Cas.

At one point Dean is actually afraid that the bed is going to break.

When he’s had his fun, Dean pulls away and lets one of the feathers drop back onto the bed. Almost instantly, Cas calms down and only his mildly ragged breathing is evidence of what just happened. Dean is tempted to take off the blindfold to see what Cas looks like right now but he resists and only lets him rest for a moment before he moves on to the next part which promises to be equally good.

Cas’ nipples are still red and a bit hard from where Dean sucked on them earlier and now he brings down the feather to play with them some more. In comparison to his reaction to the tickling, what Cas does now is almost underwhelming. Dean is gently stroking his nipples with the feather but all it pulls from him is the occasional sigh or quiet moan and he wiggles a bit on the bed. It’s kind of relaxing to watch and Dean nearly forgets that there are other things he wanted to do.

He puts the feather aside for good and then gives each nipple a tug with his fingers. It has Cas gasping and after the gentle treatment just now, Dean thinks it’s only fair to warn Cas about what’s coming next.

“I’m not done yet, the next step might hurt a bit.”

Dean grabs the nipple clamps from the bed and the sound of the chain is probably what tips Cas off to what’s going to happen next because he tenses and sucks in a sharp breath. There’s no second warning right before Dean actually uses the clamps and Cas groans when the first, then the second one snap shut. Dean waits as the groans turn into whimpers while Cas adjusts to the pain.

What’s a bit surprising is that Cas is starting to get hard. Though that might be an exaggeration. He’s just crossed the line from ‘soft’ to ‘very slightly and barely visibly hard’ and apart from Dean, no one would probably be able to tell that Cas is reacting at all. Dean knows his boyfriend better than that. Still, even in those rare situations where Cas actually is aroused, even if it’s just a little bit, he almost never does anything about it. Dean has no idea how he can just shrug it off and calmly walk around or lie in bed until he’s soft again. Cas has his eternal respect and admiration for that.

Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on right now but he resists the urge to touch himself, even just for one quick stroke. He has to respect Cas’ boundaries here and Dean knows he’ll get to jerk off later anyway. Now there’s other things to concentrate on.

By the time Dean has finished staring at his boyfriend and all the hickeys that are now clearly visible all over his body, Cas is fidgeting. Probably out of nervousness because Dean hasn’t moved or said anything for some time. Instead of speaking, Dean crawls towards the head of the bed again and hovers above Cas, careful not to put any pressure on his clamped nipples or touch his crotch.

Cas hums, lifting his head from the pillow and it’s quite obvious what he wants. The kiss ends up being kinda messy; Cas is doing his best to reciprocate, but with the gag still in place it’s difficult. Dean also can’t really do much more than press his lips against Cas’ or trace them with his tongue, but with the pleased sounds Cas makes underneath him, that’s more than enough.

Dean ends up kissing Cas a lot longer than originally planned (not that he’s complaining) and he only stops because his arms are getting tired and he doesn’t want to accidentally flop down onto Cas. He takes his place at the foot of the bed again and decides that it’s time to move on to the finale.

“Cas? I’m gonna take off the nipple clamps now.”

Cas groans but pushes his chest up in invitation. The first clamp only elicits a hiss but when the second one comes off, Cas actually cries out in pain. His nipples look sore and Dean presses gentle kisses to them, barely even touching the skin while he waits for Cas’ breathing to even out again. Cas is tugging at the cuffs binding him to the bed but it doesn’t seem to be out of any kind of discomfort. Struggling is just something he enjoys doing, Dean has known that ever since Cas told him that the helplessness that comes with it is what he enjoys most about bondage. Cas has a small smile on his lips and Dean watches him for a few moments before he places his hands on his thighs again to get his attention.

“We’re starting with the last part of tonight.”

Cas goes still at that but Dean doesn’t explain further and just reaches for the box standing next to the bed. He pops open the lock of the ice box and that’s what really gets Cas’ attention. He lifts his head and the smile on his face looks a bit awkward with the gag but he’s already twitching in excitement and Dean can’t help but grin. Cas loves ice play which is why Dean always waits until the very end before doing it.

Without another word, Dean drops an ice cube in the middle of Cas’ chest, who gasps but immediately stops moving to keep it from sliding off his body. With slow, precise motions Dean drags the ice over Cas’ collar bones and throat up to his chin and mouth where he traces his lips with it. Cas tries to lick it but the gag mostly prevents him from sticking his tongue out and he makes a noise of protest as Dean changes directions and moves down his body again. Dean goes further south right up until he reaches the waistband of Cas’ boxer briefs where he turns again and ends up placing the rest of the ice cube in Cas’ navel where he lets it melt.

Next are Cas’ arms and he starts on the right this time, dragging the ice from his wrist all the way down to his chest, paying special attention to the crooks of his arms and his armpits. Dean admires the goosebumps he leaves in his wake and quickly switches sides to see if he can get the same result on the left arm.

By the time he’s done with that, Cas is shuddering lightly but he’s still got that small smile on his face so Dean deems it safe to keep going. He ignores the torso for now and moves on to Cas’ legs which get a similar treatment to the one he’s given his arms. This time the spots Dean focuses the most on are the backs of his knees and his inner thighs and Cas instinctively shrinks away from the coldness although he clearly tries to stay still. Not that he can go far anyway, being cuffed to the bed and all.

Dean makes sure that both ice cubes he used are completely melted and Cas is calm again before he thinks about what his next target should be. After a few moments of considering his options he decides on Cas’ stomach and drops an ice cube on the far left side of his body so it nearly falls off and on the bed. Even more slowly than before, Dean starts dragging the ice over his skin. He moves in a spiral shape, making smaller and smaller circles as he gets closer to Cas’ navel.

The ice cube actually melts before Dean reaches his destination but it’s okay, he’s going to get back to this spot one more time later. For now, he does something similar to Cas’ chest, starting on the outside to move clockwise inwards. He goes faster this time and once he reaches the center, Dean drags the ice cube in the opposite direction, counter clockwise and away from the center of Cas’ chest. While he’s doing that, Dean takes great care to avoid touching his nipples and just watches how they get hard from the cold around them alone, even without direct stimulation.

When the ice cube he’s been using has melted completely, Dean gives Cas a moment to just breathe and relax a bit before he’s starting the big finale. Instead of enjoying the break though, Cas starts struggling again and says something behind the gag that Dean can’t really understand. It definitely doesn’t sound like his safeword though and he’s not holding up two fingers (their non-verbal safeword) either so it can pretty much only be one thing.

“You want me to keep going?”

Cas grunts and nods enthusiastically which just makes Dean shake his head. Leave it to Cas to demand things of someone who is his dom. He should probably punish him for it by waiting even longer, but honestly? Dean wants to continue too. He just sighs and half-heartedly slaps Cas’ thigh before he grabs two more ice cubes and holds them directly against his nipples. That punches a gasp out of Cas and he starts writhing on the bed again, making the chains off the cuffs rattle, but Dean follows his movements easily and keeps the ice cubes pressed exactly to the right spot.

Eventually Cas stops struggling, obviously having realized that it won’t do him any good and Dean takes that as his cue to start rubbing the rest of the ice in small circles over his nipples. The two nubs are rock hard by now and Cas starts whimpering as Dean lets the cubes melt on his skin.

Afterwards Dean gives him a minute to recover from the cold while he kisses first each of his nipples, then his mouth. Cas sighs happily and this time, he actually seems to accept the small break Dean is offering him. He patiently waits while Dean is already thinking about where he’s going to put the last few ice cubes he has. The moment Cas starts getting restless again, Dean stops him immediately.

“Don’t move. Try not to let them slide off your body.”

With that, Dean places the last ice cubes of the day on Cas’ body. Two go into the crooks of his arms, two on his thighs, one into his navel and another two on his nipples. Those last ones make Castiel hiss but he doesn’t move and Dean gets up from the bed so he can properly see what’s happening. There are goose bumps all over Cas’ body and although he’s not panting, he’s definitely struggling to keep his breathing under control. He can’t stay still completely and the ice cubes move a little bit from side to side but somehow, he manages to keep them from falling onto the bed.

Dean watches the droplets of water running over Cas’ skin from where the ice is melting. He almost regrets not having brought any more of them but he’s pretty happy with what they’ve done today and hopefully Cas is too.

Once all the ice finally gone, Cas takes a deep breath and then goes completely limp in his bonds. Dean is quick to take the gag out of his mouth and the blindfold off, happy to see bright blue eyes blinking back at him, accompanying a broad grin on Cas’ face.

“You okay?” The answer is kinda obvious but Cas still nods. “Yes.”

Dean smiles and – finally – gives him a proper kiss on the lips. “You were amazing.”

“The same can be said about you.” Cas looks way to happy with that comeback (though he did blush at Dean’s words) and Dean just snorts in response before freeing Cas from the cuffs that still keep him bound to the bed. While Dean puts away the stuff he’s used, Cas drinks from the bottle of water that’s on the bedside table and he quirks an eyebrow at Dean.

“You might want to take care of that.”

It takes Dean longer than it probably should to realize that Cas is talking about his erection but the idea is definitely a good one. Dean is almost embarrassingly hard and there’s a wet patch at the front of his boxers which he unsuccessfully tries to hide as he sits down on the bed. Cas is next to him and takes another gulp of water before he gives Dean an almost imperceptible nod. Which is all the permission Dean needs.

He frees his cock from his boxers and slicks up his hand with the precome that’s gathered at the tip. Closing his eyes, he leans his head back against the headboard and smiles when he can feel Cas kissing his cheek. Even though Cas only ever masturbates in private, he has no problems being in the same room when Dean’s doing it and the fact that he’s comfortable enough to keep kissing him while Dean’s stroking himself is just awesome. Cas is extra gentle today and although Dean would like to make it last just a tiny bit longer, he’s too worked up to drag this out. Right before Dean comes, Cas pulls away but he gently places one hand on the arm Dean is stroking himself with as he waits for him to finish.

When it’s all over, Dean has just enough energy to pull off his soiled shirt and throw it on the floor. He immediately snuggles up to Cas afterwards, nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck. “Please tell me we can take a nap.”

It might be early in the afternoon but Dean probably couldn’t get out of bed even if he wanted to. Cas just laughs at him.

“I don’t think I’m tired enough for that. I’ll stay in bed with you if you want, but I’ll probably read something.”

Well, good enough. Dean doesn’t mind as long as he gets to wrap himself around Cas. Before he does that though, he pushes himself up so he can look Cas in the eyes. “You’ll wake me if something’s wrong, right?” Cas has never really experienced sub-drop before but Dean will probably forever be worried that it’s going to happen eventually. Cas’ smile puts him at ease.

“Of course I will.” He presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Now sleep.”

That is something Dean likes to hear and he lies down again, this time half on top of Cas with his head on his boyfriend’s chest. He can hear and feel Cas reach for a book and only a few minutes later Cas steady heartbeat and the occasional rustling of the pages have put Dean to sleep.


End file.
